


It's All Fun and Games Until...

by DrivvenWrinth, FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gets cum on his face. Naruto isn't sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games Until...

"What do you mean you're leaving?! I just got back!"

Kakashi pushed him back against the tree again and continued trying to undo his belt. "I've got a mission. How did you manage to lose so much weight Naru-chan?"

Naruto tried to push Kakashi away a second time with little success. "Argh! I'm trying to talk to you here! Damn-it!" He grabbed a handful of that wild silver hair and yanked Kakashi's head back.

"What?!" Kakashi gave him a bewildered look. "I've missed you and I'm leaving. What's wrong with a little slap and tickle before I go?"

"You want to do it... right here... in the middle of the forest?!" Naruto shook his head. "Let's go home first. At least let me have a bed."

The silver head shook in his grasp. "Nothin' doin'. Ino and Sakura are having another one of their friendly debates... you know... the ones where they go around demanding EVERYONE's input. Well, they've been staking out our place for two days! Just waiting for you to get back. Apparently the votes are tied and you and Shikamaru are the only ones in your little group that they haven't cornered... yet."

...................................................................

Shika had been trying to ignore them. Focusing on the clouds can be damn troublesome when there are other people around being loud. He raised his head up out of the tall grass just enough to look at the pair. Kakashi was holding Naruto against the tree with his body while trying to divest him of his trousers. The older man couldn't see the blonds face. Naruto was getting pissed. As long as it didn't involve him, Shika decided it might be fun to watch. He shifted into a more comfortable position, one with a better view.

...................................................................

"And what happens if someone comes along and sees us asshole?" Naruto growled.

"Not gonna happen. The dogs'll tell me if anyone shows up."

"So you have your dogs out here?"

"Yup."

...................................................................

'Liar' Shikamaru knew they would have scented him and shown up by now. 'Anything to get a little, eh K'ashi?'

...................................................................

"Oh great! So I have to worry about having dogs staring at my ass?! No way hentai. No damn way!" Naruto started to push Kakashi away again, but Kakashi's grip on his most prized possession made changed his mind. "Hey! That hurt you damned asshole. What are you trying to do? Rip it off?"

"If you'd stop pushing me... Come on Naru..." Kakashi started to caress the warm flesh in his hand. "Just let me... just a little... 'K?" His mouth began working it's way down the tan neck to Naruto's collar bone and the sensitive little hollow there.

"Ugh..." Naruto's hands gripped Kakashi's shoulders tighter. He was holding on, not pushing anything away. "K'ashi... A little more..." His voice was getting breathy.

"And this is just one more reason why I love you." Kakashi whispered while working Naru's erection in one hand and sliding the other up to tease a rosy nipple.

...................................................................

'Not bad.' Shikamaru had never really found Kakashi attractive, so it didn't really matter that the older man had his back to him. What he could see was Naruto's flushed face as the blond's head fell back in shuddering pleasure. That was a sight he did enjoy. He felt no shame at peeping. If they didn't want to be watched then they shouldn't be doing such things in the open.

...................................................................

"Uhmmm... Nnnnh... K'ashi..." Naruto was really getting into it. Kakashi slid to his knees in front of his shivering lover and smirked at the sight of Naruto's leaking hard on. His hot tongue flicked out to caress the wet tip, teasing at the glistening slit. Naruto's hand tangled in his lover's hair. "More..." He growled through clenched teeth.

Naruto was always so passionate in everything he did. It really was no wonder he was so responsive sexually. Kakashi really loved that about him. The older man slid his mouth over the bulbous head and began a slow decent toward the bed of golden curls at the base.

...................................................................

Shika licked his lips and his pants began to grow tighter. 'I knew he'd be hot like this. I always knew.' If he'd felt like he could have kept up with Naruto, he'd have won the blond for himself before he'd have let Kakashi have him. His rational mind had concluded that he lacked the stamina for such a relationship, so he'd settled for friend rather than risk losing Naruto completely. However, his less rational self still fantasized about the blond-haired, blue eyed little fox on a regular basis. He began to reach down toward the almost painful bulge in his pants as he watched Naruto's hips begin to move. The blond was holding Kakashi's head with both of his strong hands and thrusting in and out of the older man's eager mouth.

"Shika... there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Shika turned his head and froze both women in an instant. A shadow hand was clamped tightly over each one's mouth. Ino glared at him in a way that promised severe pain. Sakura's eyes promised death.

After a moment's thought, he nodded his head in the direction of the other two men. Lucky for them, neither Kakashi or Naruto had heard Ino's voice or sensed the three other ninja's presence. 'Well, they are a little busy...' Shika thought with a smile.

Ino's nose began gushing blood a bare second after Sakura. Even Shika was surprised by their extreme reaction. He'd known that they were both yaoi fan girls, but now he was a little concerned about the rate of blood loss he was witnessing. He waited another second, then released the jutsu holding them. They didn't move or make a sound. They were completely enthralled by the debauchery they were witnessing.

Shika turned to look. Kakashi had taken control again. Naruto held one of the branches above his head in a white-knuckled grip while Kakashi's head bobbed enthusiastically at his crotch. "K...K...K'ashi!" Naruto gasped and Shika heard two soft thumps behind him. He turned to see both Ino and Sakura passed out cold on the ground.

When he turned back to the action a pair of piercing blue eyes met his. He'd been discovered. 'Shit'

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realized two things. One, Shika was a fucking Peeping Tom like Jiraiya... only he peeped at men in forests instead of women in bathhouses; and Two, Kakashi was a fucking liar and had lied about the dog-nins. His lust and his irritation tinged the outside of his pupils a pale red. 'Fuckers... I'll show them.'

Shika swallowed hard and waited for Naruto to blow up. He didn't. Instead the blond arched his body provocatively. "More. I want more..." He said with half lidded eyes while looking right at Shikamaru's hiding place.

Shika's eyes about popped out of his head. Naruto knew he was there and instead of freaking out, the gorgeous man was putting on a fucking show! 'I could die happily now...'

"Aaaah! Aaaah!!" That was all the warning either Kakashi or Shikamaru got. Fortunately, Shikamaru was only a spectator.

"Ah, it stings! That was my eye you dip-shit." Kakashi growled while holding his hand over his sharingan and glowering at Naruto. The blond didn't respond. He was still shuddering as he slipped down the tree to sit leaning against it.

Kakashi started wiping his lover's gooey white cum off his face. "You know I may be fast... but I'm no where near as quick as you." Naruto gave him a lazy satisfied smile. "If you don't learn control I swear I am going to call you 'Yellow Lightening'. You do know that the reason Minato had that nickname is because Kushina swore that only he was the only one who ever got his jollies off!" The older man muttered in irritation, while digging in the pockets of his vest rapidly blinking his eye.

'It's all fun and games until someone gets their eye put out by spunk.' Shikamaru couldn't keep that line from appearing in his head, but he really wished he had.

"Well fuck, where did I put my eye drops? I refuse to go to Tsunade due to blindness caused by a penis." Kakashi was still rummaging around in his pockets. "I can just hear her now. 'I've heard of snow blindness, but really?! CUM BLINDNESS?!' Then she'd die laughing and I'd probably get stuck helping with your Hokage training!"

Naruto had to giggle at that. Kakashi shot him a glare. "Why don't you ask one of the dog's to get your drops Koi?" Naruto asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Or maybe you could ask Shika over there if he has some, of course you may have to wait 'til he's done jacking off over in the weeds."

Kakashi's head came up when he heard that overly sweet tone and he knew he was screwed. Then he realized what the last thing Naruto had said meant. His head swiveled and his one good eye took on a murderous gleam.

Shika swallowed hard at Kakashi's murderous look and thanked every deity he knew that Kakashi's sharingan eye was out of commission at the moment... though maybe he should just thank Naruto.

Neji had surveyed the scene before alighting on a branch just above the village strategist's hiding place. "...dead man..." was all he heard Kakashi say before he stepped out into view. "Kakashi-sensei, I believe they are waiting for you at the gate." Kakashi's dangerous gaze turned to the Hyuuga protege.

Neji didn't even have the decency to flinch. Instead he looked down at Shikamaru and the two unconscious women. "Tsunade-sama is asking for you Shikamaru. She said something about 'testicular removal'.... She seems very irritated that you were not in the Missions Office when you were scheduled. If it were me, I would not make her wait any longer." His voice was as smooth and even as if he'd been commenting on the color of Shika's shirt.

"Troublesome..." Was the geniuses only reply.

"If you will take Sakura, I will assist Ino to the clinic. It is on the way to the Missions Office after all." Shika made a face at Neji. Even though Neji's expression and tone didn't show it, Shikamaru could tell Neji was laughing at him. He grunted in reply as he hoisted the kunoichi onto his shoulder.

"You'd better hurry K'ashi. You don't want to keep everyone waiting." Naruto's voice was still way too pleasant. Kakashi shot him an apologetic look. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. 'Well, that's proof that he isn't totally pissed...' The jouinin thought as he blew the blond a kiss and turned to leave.

"Next time, we do this indoors, you got me?"

Kakashi stopped and turned back to his lover. "I got you. That's all that really matters to me, Koi." He was feeling a little guilty.

Then he threw, in with a hint of his usual mischievousness, "You can punish me when I get back." He hoped Naruto understood how he felt.

"You can count on it Koi. You can count on it." Naruto said grinning and making a 'shooing' motion with one hand. "Go, and hurry back!"

After Kakashi was gone, Naruto looked up at Neji. "So just how much did you see?" He asked jauntily.

"Enough to know that Shikamaru is wasting a very impressive 'gift'." The other said with a sly smile before collecting Ino and trailing behind a chuckling Naruto back to the village.

`fin`


End file.
